


That Little Boy

by JotunPrincess



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff to make you cry and send you to the dentist for new teeth. Peggy gets more than one visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Boy

August 6, 1974

There was a little giggle from around the corner as Peggy sat talking to her old Jarvis.

Jarvis rolled his eyes fondly. "Little boys are suppose to be taking naps." he said. 

There was the soft patter of little feet. A few moments later a little boy appeared with large brown eyes and a mop of curly brown hair. Peggy smiled at him. "Hello." she greeted. 

"I will be right back." Jarvis picked up Tony to carry him off to put him back down for his nap.

 

January 14, 1975

Jarvis had gone off to get their tea ad there was the soft sound of little feet.

"Little boys are meant to be asleep." she said, getting up to catch him.

"Aunt Peggy." he giggled. 

JArvis had been teaching the boy to say it.

 

March 3, 2013

Peggy heard the giggle from around the corner. 

"Little boys are meant to be asleep." she smiled faintly.

"But if Im sleeping, how would I see you." Tony entered the room. "Hi, Aunt Peggy."

"Hello Anthony." 

"You're still the only person who can get away with call me that." he chuckled, taking the seat next to her bed.

"Someone has to. Did you invent anything good today?" she asked.

"Not today. But I did find something, I thought you'd like to have it." he said. Tony revealed a picture of Peggy, Jarvis and Howard together with the Howling Commandos. "Must have been some adventure.

"Do you want to hear another story then?" she asked.

"Of course I do Aunt Peggy."


End file.
